


Ruined Lipstick

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Kisses, Kiyoyachi fluffe, as always, eyeliner struggles, flustered kiyoko, flustered yachi, help them, kiyoko to the rescue, makeup struggles, yachi's nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Kiyoko ruins Yachi's lipstick, but it was worth it.





	Ruined Lipstick

Yachi’s hand won’t stop shaking, it just won’t. It trembles and jerks and fumbles to stay still but her nerves rattle it despite all. She’s not used to putting things near her eyes, she doesn’t wear glasses or contacts, and rarely uses makeup, so trying to apply eyeliner is a whole new level of difficult.

“Ahhhhhuuuughh,” she grunts and stares at her reflection, her blonde curls sitting on her shoulders, grown out since high school, her face plane, all one shade. The line extends from the corner of her eye but swivels in a jagged shake outwards.

She sighs softly looking down, listening for the feet padding up the stairs.

“Babe?” Kiyoko’s dark head peeks cautiously around the corner, her eyes soft with concern for Yachi and her exasperated grunting.

“I know I know, I’m almost ready, I just can’t seem to get the eyeliner straight.”

“That’s okay-”

“I’ll hurry up, I’m just nervous, I’m meeting all your coworkers tonight and I want them to like me, and your boss and I want them to think I’m pretty and I know you think it’s stupid but I want them to think it, I want you to have a pretty girlfriend”

“Hitoka,” Kiyoko’s words are just above a whisper, but Yachi keeps rambling, her nerves sputtering out of her lips.

“You told them you’re gay right? I hope they don’t look at us weird.”

“Hitoka!” Kiyoko tries again, and this time Yachi looks up. She pulls her finger away from her lips and look Kiyoko in the eyes, her brow bent and crooked with nerves.

“Sit please,” Kiyoko returns to an evenly spoken whisper, and Yachi listens pulling over the stool and sitting in front of her.

“Shimi-”  
“Shhhhh,” Kiyoko hushes her, picking up the eyeliner and holding Yachi’s chin still.

“You’ll be fine tonight, I know you will. Everyone’s going to love you just as much as I do, and you’ll be the talk of the studio tomorrow, everyone will gush about how stunningly gorgeous you are and you’ll be fine.”

Yachi turns to the mirror opening her eyes to her reflection. Along the edge of her eyes are two perfect wings, small and sharp and filled in, just as she’s always seen on Kiyoko.

“You think so?” Her voice has gone soft, her nerves quieting to a trembling uncertainty.

“I just want to ba-” Yachi’s stops with her mouth open, Kiyoko’s thumb pressed to her bottom lip holding her still.

“Shemeza?” Yachi mumbles.  

“Let me do your lips red?” Kiyoko asks but begins to rub the lipstick over her top lip before she answers. She curves the color along the edge of her cupid’s bow, traces the outline and fills in the center with cherry red color.

Kiyoko’s always found it beautiful how round Yachi’s lips are, how they’re so unnoticeable until color coats them and suddenly they’re more full than a flower in bloom. Every time Kiyoko feels like she could fall forward into them and usually, she stays back, waits from afar, but ever so often Yachi’s gravity is just a bit too strong. She’ll find herself staring, then touching the tips of her fingers to the skin until she’s leaning forward and melting.

Yachi’s gasp whispers across her lips but Kiyoko ignores it. Their lips slip together and Yachi can feel the silk of Kiyoko’s kiss, the lips that pull on hers take away her breath as she leans into it, her nerves bleeding into a heating heart with every breath.

Kiyoko’s hands ravel into Yachi’s curls, the heat of the iron still caught in the strands and warms her palm. She pulls them closer, pressing harder and breathing deeper catching all of Yachi’s breaths and stealing them for her own pounding heartbeat. Yachi reaches for Kiyoko’s thigh squeezing as her muscles tense, wanting to move faster but not having the nerve to.

Yachi finds a moment to breathe as Kiyoko tilts her head the other way changing position.

“Shimizu,” It’s a whisper that pulls Kiyoko out of her trance and wakes both of them.

Kiyoko pulls back with a small gasp, biting her red stained lips, smeared with their kiss.

“Oh, I… I um…” She picks up the lipstick again but then puts it down reaching for some tissues.

“I ruined your lipstick.” She whispers, and her cheeks flush with a florescent pink.

Yachi leans back, touching her finger to her lips and watching Kiyoko.

“It was worth it.” She says, and smiles as Kiyoko presses the tissues to the corner of her mouth, wiping away at the smeared red, so much red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Don't forget to leave kudos!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
